Envy
by Ififall
Summary: To piss Derek off, Danny dates a Black Girl.


**_A/N:_ **Strong Language.

* * *

**_A/N:_ **Featuring "Holly-Oaks Characters"

* * *

After everything they'd been through, he didn't think that Derek would fuck up...**_again_**. He'd got beaten up by one of Derek's Victim's friends. He'd seen it coming sooner or later. Danny knew that Derek had seen it coming too, that's why Danny was surprised when he came back from hospital, to see Derek shaving his hair.

"It's fucking cold as shit Der. Shaving your head for a New fuck?" Danny asked. He felt like a dick, because his head was bandaged. He Just didn't want to get beat up again.

* * *

"Danny...I'm...I'm talking with Cameron" Derek told him. Danny was shocked. So shocked that he kind of wished that he was back in Hospital. Cameron was leader of the White Supremacist Group that they'd gotten away from. Now Derek was going back and Danny had some questions.

"Der...come on...just cause some ass-hole black Guy beat me up?"

"Danny they put you in fucking Hospital" Derek said.

* * *

"It was just a check up" Danny said. Derek shook his head. His eyes flashed full of hatred. It took Danny back to the night of the killings. Danny turned away.

"I'm not gonna let our lives be ruined by Stupid, Violent Niggers. Not again" Derek said. He grabbed the shaver and walked out to the back. Danny had to get out of the house. He'd only been back for Five minutes, but he felt like he couldn't breathe. He went to Tele's Diner.

* * *

He and Derek had always used to go to Tele's. Then every colour under the sun started coming here. So Derek had stopped going. Then Danny copied his Brother and stopped going too. Now, Tele's was just the best place to be alone. Danny nodded at the customers and went to the counter.

"How can I help?" The Girl asked.

Danny tried to speak. But he couldn't from the shock of seeing her.

* * *

"Hello Sir?" She asked.

"Umm...yeah, Umm...I'll have a Milk-shake please. Strawberry" Danny said. He paid the Girl and she brought the drink over minutes later. He just sat there thinking about all the progress that was now lost. All the respect that had now turned to shit. Derek never thought about him. Derek**_ said_** that he did. But when it came down to it...

"Sir?...We're closing in a bit" The Waitress said. Danny looked around.

* * *

"Where the fuck did everyone go?" Danny asked.

"They have **_lives_** to go to" She said. He looked up at her, surprised at the Dig. She shrugged. She turned around, and wiped the counter. Danny tried not to look at her ass. She sat on a chair opposite him and looked at his bandages.

"Bad Day?" She asked.

* * *

"Bad week...well, until I saw you" Danny said.

"Is that the best line you've got?" The Waitress asked.

"Right now? It's the **_only_** line" Danny said. The Girl loosened her neck tie. Danny tried not to pay attention to the sway of her chest under her shirt.

"So, you're actually a chatty little thing aren't you?" The Waitress said.

* * *

"Yeah...I kinda went mute when I saw you" Danny told her. She nodded.

"Yeah? Cause of my Devastating Good looks right?" She teased.

"Nah, it's...cause you're Black" Danny said. Because he'd said so many offensive things in the past, he didn't think there was anything wrong in stating **_that_ **fact. To a Girl he'd just met.

* * *

"And your point?" The Girl asked.

Huh?...well... like, I used to see Blacks hanging around here all the time. Tele's was a Greek run joint. They hate Blacks...you know, along with everyone else...well you know? They didn't even want them **_buying_** stuff here. Now they're hiring you guys? It's weird. That's why I went quiet. But yeah...you're pretty too" Danny said.

To Danny this Girl was hot.**_ Even_** for a Black chick. He told himself not to think like that anymore. But it was hard not to. She was tall and leggy. He guessed she had fake tits but they suited her. Her face lit up when she smiled and she didn't have what Derek called "The Nigger Nose" This Girl had a small petite nose, almost like his own.

* * *

It freaked him out...

"Was that a race bait? Or a come on?" The Girl asked.

"I didn't...I mean to offend you. I was just...sorry" Danny said.

"Don't worry I've been called worse. You've gotta go" She said. She got up and suddenly he didn't want to leave. His Brother Derek was turning back into the same Monster that hurt people. Danny knew that he'd be on his Brother's shit list.

* * *

"I Sound like a dick. But I'm not" Danny said.

"Let me guess, **_all_** of your friends are Black and Greek?" The Girl asked sarcastically.

"God no. Black friends are _so Two Thousand and Nine_" Danny teased. He patted her arm, and surprisingly, she didn't call him a Pervert, or push him away.

"What's your name?" Danny asked.

* * *

"Guess it, until I see you again" She said. They walked towards the door and she gently pushed him out. He nodded a Goodbye. She Quickly closed the door. He might have blown it, but something told him that she was interested.

He could make it work. As long as he didn't say something stupid. Danny left and went home. He threw his hood up as he approached what he thought was a Gang of Blacks.

Eh? Got a cigarette?" A Teen asked.

* * *

Danny stopped and turned, it wasn't a Black who'd asked him, but he still felt scared and ran away anyway. He could hear laughter behind him. When he got home, he was glad that Derek wasn't in. Sure, A part of Danny understood why Derek had gone back to The "White is Right Law" But Danny wanted to change...

Maybe the Waitress at Tele's Diner could help him do that...


End file.
